The Past Will Always Haunt You
by D Marie 18
Summary: The past comes back to haunt several characters and secrets are revealed. REVISED.


Disclaimer don't own anything other then Aoife and a few other characters that will be introduced at a later date.

He stood in the shadows, hidden from sight, his attention focused on the stage in front of him. It was a while before he found what he was looking for, it was then that something very unusual happened, catching sight of what he was looking for a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
He studied her taking in her features, she was a small, petite little thing, her face was lit up with a smile that could melt even the hardest heart and her eyes, he thought back remembering the last time he had seen those deep blue pools that were her eyes. It was the last time he had seen her, face to face now well over three years ago, he was amazed at how much she had changed over those three years.  
  
Her beauty stunned him and a plague of sad thoughts swept over him as he though of who she reminded him of.... her mother. In fact apart from her hair, she was a blonde, she was the image of her.  
  
He gave a slight chuckle, he wondered what his 'rivals' thought would be if they could seen him now even those who ' thought' that they knew him would be dumbfounded to see him here now playing a role that no one would ever suspect he could or would ever play.  
  
A proud father.  
  
He sighed, there were many mistakes he had made in his short lifetime instances when he wished he taken a different course of action and things that he should of regretted, that any decent and moral person would but didn't. But his daughter was not one of those mistakes.  
  
The relationship between her mother and himself though had been doomed right from the start, the lies they had both told each other damned the relationship before it had even started. Both had lied or hidden some truth about themselves from the other and in the end it spelled disaster from them . But try as he night he could not regret his daughter or his relationship with her mother .His only regret though was that he had done something differently.  
  
As the years progressed he had other 'relationships', or his share of women. But he always found himself comparing them to 'her', the way she talked, the way she moved, her smile, her beauty, her eyes, the way she was when they were together, the way she made him feel when they were together. And none ever seemed to meet the high standards that had been set before them. .  
  
He sometimes found himself wondering how things could have been different, instead of hiding in the shadows he could have been sitting with all the other parents. Playing the proud father and the dutiful husband. He had that chance, once long ago, but circumstances amongst other things had prevented him from taking it. He was young and hadn't wanted to be tied down, especially to that kind of life, he felt he it would boring and mundane and he had relished the excitement that his life had brought him. At the time it had seemed like the right decision but with hindsight, well perhaps it wouldn't of been such a bad idea after all.  
  
A fear had been growing in him recently, recent events had lead him to think about his own childhood, he had been to say the least, more then a little angry at his own father for abandoning him when he was a young boy. Would his daughter grow up carrying the same resentment for him as he had for his father?  
  
He remembered something that Neil Caplan had once asked him. What had he wanted ? and he replied that he wanted what every man wants, what he can never have. And that was certainly the case here.  
  
He was suddenly jotted out of his thought by aloud burst of music, he looked towards the stage where the young children were performing. He grazed at his young daughter as she and her fellow classmates acted out a Thanksgiving scene, he smiled as he watched her playing her role, the turkey. He couldn't help but smile slightly at this. As the play went on he noticed his daughters dissatisfaction with her part, the beaming smile that so often played upon her face was gradually fading.  
  
He stood there watching her and the rest of the play for the next ten minutes until he noticed that something had caught his daughter's eye. She was staring out into the audience and the smile on her face began to grow, she raised her hand and waved. It took a moment for him to realise that she was actually waving at him, that she had recognised him. His watched as with a new lease of life she took a new approach to her role obviously keen to impress her father.  
  
He stayed for a few more minutes before deciding to make his exit. If his daughter had spotted him it wouldn't be long before her mother did to and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.  
  
His stepped out of the hall, taking out his sunglasses he out them on. Once again he was  
a wanted man, a terrorist and deceiver to all.

TBC.......


End file.
